Puasa oh Raya!
by kitsumii
Summary: Drabbles tentang kerenah Elemental Brothers yang tidak pernah berubah. Puasapun tak tahu penuh ke tak...Raya dah ditunggu-tunggu! Drabbles 1: Puasa / Drabbles 2: Raya
1. Puasa

Sebab puasa dah nak dekat...

Kitsu dapat idea nak buat drabbles!

Maaf pada yg bukan Islam...

Untuk yang menunggu chapter 6 Lonely Love

Saya rasa akan siap besok kot...

Happy reading!

* * *

Puasa oh Raya! (Drabbles)

1\. Sahur

Gempa sedang menyediakan makanan untuk sahur manakala Thorn & Blaze mengejutkan semua kembar Boboiboy. Bulan puasa ialah bulan yang paling Gempa suka. Kenapa? Ini sebab semua adik dia tak bergaduh bila puasa huh...penatlah katakan~

Gempa abang pertama, Halilintar kedua, Taufan ketiga, Blaze keempat, Ais kelima, Solar keenam dan Thorn kelima. Terdapat tujuh jenis elemental Boboiboy atau lebih dikenali sebagai Elemental Brothers. Walaupun ada yang bertolak belakang...mereka masih bahagia!

Kelihatan Halilintar baru turun dengan memakai baju merahnya...berjalan perlahan, sesampainya di meja, dia terus tidur balik...tanpa disedari Gempa mendekati Halilintar.

"Halilintar kusayang~ KAN AKU CAKAP JANGAN TIDUR MASA SAHUR" kata Gempa sambil menekankan hampir kesemua perkataannya, mendengar nada suara Gempa, Halilintar terus terbangun

Meingatkan bahawa si abang pertama tidak suka sesiapa tidur semasa waktu pagi/apabila sahur, mungkin ia akan sedikit kasar jika peraturannya dilanggar sebegitu sahaja.

Selepas beberapa minit, baru semua para Boboiboy datang ke meja makan. Solaf & Taufan masih dalam alam mimpi. Ais & Blaze membasuh tangan manakala Thorn & Halilintar sudah sedia untuk makan.

"Abang...boleh tak kalau tak puasa?" Tanya Blaze & Taufan bersamaan

"TAK BOLEH..." jawab Gempa lembut tetapi sangat tegas

"Urkrh...b-b-baiklah abang..." Taufan & Blaze mengurung niat selepas melihat mata Gempa yang mula memasangkan mata seperti helang

Mereka mula makan dengan mengantuknya selepas Halilintar (yang dipaksa) membaca do'a puasa...

2\. Aktiviti

Semasa puasa...aktiviti ko-kurikulum akan ditangguhkan untuk sebulan. Malah memberi mereka balik awal setiap Rabu. Halilintar termenung di dalam kelas tidak menghiraukan suasana bising si kawan & musuh.

"Huh..." Halilintar menghela nafas kali keempat, apa yang dia fikirkan ya?

"Ei, Halilintar...apa pasal ni?" Tanya Gempa yang ditemani kawan baiknya, Fang

"Takde apa...aku cuma fikir tentang landak~" gurau Halilintar, menjeling ke arah Fang, dia tahu..yang dia suka panggil Fang landak sebab rambutnya seperti landak...ia tahu Fang akan blushing sebab Halilintar fikir pasal dirinya

Tekaan Halilintar betul, Fang blushing sanbil memalingkan kepalanya ke arah langit yang cerah dengan sinar matahari. Halilintar hanya tergelak kecil dengan reaksi Fang.

"Memandangkan cikgu tak datang...apa kata kita main satu aktiviti ni...nak?" Gempa memberi idea setelah sekian lama berfikir, Halilintar & Fang meangguk perlahan

Fang mula keliru melihat Gempa yang membawa tiga kertas A4 dimejanya dan Halilintar. Halilintar hanya memandang kertas A4 itu, dia berfikir mungkin pertandingan melukis? Atau pertandingan teka-teki dalam bahasa inggeris?

"Kita lukis muka kita sesama sendiri, Hali kau lukis Fang, Fang kau lukis aku, aku pulak lukis Hali!" Kata Gempa dengan bunga-bunga disekelilingnya

"Aktiviti apa ni? Tak bestlah...baik main bola keranjang" kata Fang memandang remeh pada Gempa

Gempa tersenyum seram "ahaha...KAU MEMANG NAK MAIN AKTIVITI LAGI BEST YA?" Tanya Gempa sambil mamandang tajam Fang

Halilintar tidak pedulikan mereka berdua, dia terus melukis Fang dengan tekun~ Halilintar memang berbakat dalam melukis...sebab dia sudah berlatih melukis dengan Haikal...yang suka melukis sangat dengan slogan "tak melukis satu hari, hari kita tak wajib!" Slogan yang sangat bermakna (bagi para pelukis)

Gempa membawa Fang keluar dari kelas dan menuju lapangan, entah apalah yang dia mahu buat dengan Fang. Fang hanya pasrah, yelahkan...semua ni salah dia after all...

Gempa berhenti di lapangan bola keranjang. Mata Fang bersinar manakala mata Gempa semakin menajam

"Nah...sebab aku ketua murid & pengawas~ aku nak kau lari satu padang 4 kali...kalau tak buat adalah hukuman yang datang~~" kata Gempa dengan raut kejamnya yang jarang muncul

Fang berkedip-kedip matanya...oh tidak, lari lapangan 4 kali?! Itu sungguh memenatkan...dahlah dia puasa, nak lari keliling padang pulak tu!

"Gempa~ ehehe...aku main-main je tadi...meh sini aku lukis kau ya~" kata Fang dengan nada merayunya

"Jangan nak tukar topiklah...nikan aktiviti yang kau nak? Kenapa tak teruskan je?" Tanya Gempa

Fang berfikir dua kali, ya...masa dia cakap tadi yang aktiviti yang Gempa buat...dia tak fikir dua kali. Akhirnya Fang pasrah..dia segera berlari sekeliling padang...dan berakhir dengan dia diangkat Gempa masuk ke bilik khas hanya ketua pengawas boleh masuk dan membaringkan Fang di atas katil yang empuk.

3\. Letih

Selepas waktu persekolahan tamat, Elemental Brothers balik kerumah bersamaan. Ais yang pertama masuk kedalam biliknya yang sudah lama dibuka air-cond manakala yang lain turut serta...

Gempa duduk diruang tamu bermain telefon. Tiba-tiba dia terasa ada dua makhluk memegang erat kakinya dengan tangan yang berpeluh. Gempa melihat kakinya dan sah—itu Blaze & Taufan

"Aabaaang...kitorang penatlah..." kata Blaze

"Ha'ah...penat sangat..." sambung Taufan

"Siapa suruh korang lumba balik rumah? Dah..dah...pergi mandi busuk bau peluh korang!" Kata Gempa sambil buat-buat menutup hidungnya

Tanpa membantah... mereka berdua terus berebut untuk mandi. Diorang tahu...kalau Gempa nak tukar topik mesti sesuai dengan situasi...patutlah semua orang suka dengan dia...

4\. Ponteng

Halilintar memandang sekeliling. Selepas memastikan tiada sesiapa di dapur, dia menyelinap dengan pantas sekali bagaikan kilat! Memang sesuai dengan namanya. Halilintar membuka peti sejuk dengan perlahan, mengambil minuman kegemarannya, ais lemon tea. Entah mengapa dia suka rasa yang sedikit masam & manis lemon itu.

"Huh...takde sia—" sebelum Halilintar melanjutkan perkataannya dia terdengar bunyi suara seseorang, atau lebih tepatnya dua suara kembar

"Abang Hali tak puasa ke~?" Tanya mereka berdua yang seorang memakai topi berwarna hitam & jingga manakala seorang lagi bertopi samping berwarna biru-putih

"GAAAAAH!" Halilintar terperanjat seperti kucing yang ditakutkan tuannya

"Ehehe~Abang Hali, ambil apa tu? Tu bukan air ke? Kan baru Zohor...mana Maghrib lagi~" kata Taufan dengan nada mengejek

"Nak kitorang bagitahu Abang Gempa~?" Tanya mereka berdua bersamaan

Halilintar berhenti sejenak berfikir sesuatu 'Matilah aku kalau Abang Gem tahu...mesti dia akan bunuh aku!' Bisik hati Halilintar sambil membayangkan Gempa yang tengah marah macam kerbau yang nampak warna merah dan menanduknya sehingga hancur!

"T-t-tolonglah...aku merayu jangan bagitahu Abang Gem!" Rayu Halilintar sambil menurunkan telinga kucing bayangannya sambil membuat muka puppy eyes

"Ohohoho..." mereka berdua memandang sesama sendiri sambil tersenyum jahil

Halilintar dilepaskan tertangkap dan dia disuruh untuk mengikut arahan 'twin demons' tu untuk beberapa minggu. Nota untuk Halilintar; jangan main-main dengan puasa, lagi-lagi dengan twin demons tu...

5\. Berbuka puas

Semua para Elemental Brothers berkumpul di ruang makan untuk berbuka, sebenarnya bukan semua..cuma tinggal Ais je yang masih nyenyak tidur di atas katilnya.

"Haih...mana si Ais ni! Dah nak berbuka dah ni!" Kata Blaze mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di atas meja

"Hish kau ni...tak boleh sabar ke? Lagi 5 minit lagi nak berbuka! Ei, Taufan, Blaze pergi bangunkan Ais kalau nak cepat sikit berbuka.." kata Halilintar yang mula serabut dengan bunyi yang dibuat oleh si Blaze

Blaze & Taufan segera nak ke tingkat dua dengan segera. Gempa sudah menyediakan air mengikut kategori yang adiknya suka. Dia sendiri, air milo, Halilintar, ais lemon teh(yang dah tersedia di dalam botl besar), Taufan, ais lemon biru, Blaze, koko panas, Ais, koko sejuk, Solar, oren jus dan Thorn, teh 'o' ais.

"Hnng...bila nak berbuka ni..." tanya Ais yang sudah datang bersama Taufan & Blaze yang memegang bahunya

Gempa & lain tergelak kecil "Baru je nak buka puasa...kalau kau ngantuk.. tidurlah~ aku ada masak ikan 3 rasa & ayam masak kicap~~" Gempa mengumpan Ais yang terus membuka mata & berlari duduk di meja makan

"Ahahaha!" Bergelak ketawa beramai-ramai pada waktu berbuja snagat menyeronokkan...kerenah Elemental Brothers tak pernah berubah!


	2. Raya

1\. Sehari sebelum puasa!

Kelihatan Elemental Brothers sedang membuat kuih raya bersama-sama di dapur, mereka sungguh teruja Raya makin hampir! Tak lupa dengan baju raya yang sudah tersedia rapi di almari masing-masing.

Blaze & Taufan sedang menonton tv sambil menyapu ruang tamu & menyusun kusyen. Gempa memecahkan kerja kepada adiknya. Gempa membasuh pinggan, Halilintar mengelap meja, Taufan menyapu sampah, Blaze menyusun barang-barang yang berterabur, Ais menyapu tingkat dua beserta Thorn & Solar yang menukar langsir & sebagainya.

Kerana kerja mereka siap awal, jadi mereka sempat membuat kuih buatan mereka berbanding membeli kuih buatan ornag lain.

"Pengumuman untuk umat Islam...esok Raya! Yaaah!" Kata orang yang memberi pengumuman bahawa esok raya (sebenarnya Kitsu dah lama tahu pengumuman raya...sebab tu tak berapa ingat macam mana pihak agama Islam memberi tahu esok raya -w-")

Blaze, Taufan, Thorn, Solar & Ais mula bersorak ria "YAAAHOOOO! ESOK RAYA!" Jerit mereka berlima pada masa yang sama

Gempa & Halilintar hanya tergelak kecil dengan gelagat mereka, Halilintar suka situasi ini, malam sebelum raya memang menyeronokkan...

'Walaupun mak & ayah tak dapat rasa keseronakkan ini lagi...tapi aku pasti mak & ayah gembira sebab kitorang puasa penuh...' bisik hati Halilintar & Gempa pada masa yang sama sambil tersenyum

2\. Cadangan!

Hari ini ialah pagi Raya, bagi kaum islam lelaki...mereka akan pergi ke masjid untuk bersolat (entahlah solat apa...Kitsu tak tanya ayah Kitsu masa tu -w-"")

Tak terlepas juga para Elemental Brothers, Fang (disini saya buat Fang ialah orang islam...pada readers yang tak setuju, saya tak kesah) Haikal, Shamsu & Ochobot pergi ke masjid untuk bersolat!

Kelihatan mereka bersebelas (ramainya~) berjalan ke masji bersama-sama

"Haaah! Tak sabar nak makan pulut, sate, ketupat & kuih-muih buatan kita sendiri!" Kata Blaze dengan mata yang bersinar, teruja

"Waah! Aku nak rasa nanti! Apa kata kita pergi rumah kawan kita dalam bentuk kumpulan?" Haikal memberi cadangan

"Cantik! Pertama rumah kitorang, kedua rumah Ochobot, ketiga rumah Haikal & Shamsu, keempat rumah F—" belum sempat Taufan menyebut nama Fang, dia dipotong

"Jangan harap nak masuk rumah aku..." kata Fang memandang ke arah yang lain

"Alah Fang...sekali-sekala...jangan risau diorang takkan buat rumah kau rosaklah..." pujuk Gempa

Fang berfikir dua kali "hmm...baiklah..." kata Fang pasrah

"Okey! Kelima rumah Yaya, keenam rumah Gopal, ketujuh rumah Ying!" Taufan menyambung perkataannya yang tadi dipotong

"Eh? Kita dah sampai masjid! Jomlah sebelum ramai orang ambil tempat!" Kata Solar sambil berlumba lari dengan Thorn

3\. Bantu

Selepas solat mereka terus menuju ke rumah Elemental Brothers. Ramai kawan-kawan mereka mengunjungi rumah Elemental Brothers. Gempa juga pelru bolak-balik untuk mengantikan makanan yang cepat sungguh dihabiskan! Nasib baik Halilintar juga pandai masak, jadi Gempa suruh Halilintar untuk buatkan makanan lagi.

Mereka ingat cuma sikit je orang datang rumah diorang sebab tu takde stok sangat...si Taufan & Blaze sedang berborak dengan rakannya. Kelihatan seseorang membantu Halilintar dengan memasak pulut kuning!

"Tak sangka ramai sangat yang datang...haih.." Halilintar mengeluh sambil membersihkan pinggan yang mahu digunakan

"Hahaha, fikir sikitlah Hali-kun...Blaze & Taufan tu ramai kawan sebab peramah tambahan lagi korang tu popularlah! Ramai fans je aku tengok!" Haikal mengejek Halilintar sambil menyediakan pulut itu dengan kemas

"Nak aku bantu ke?" Tanya sebuah suara

"Aah...Thorn-kun! Boleh! Tolong buatkan air untuk para tetamu + fans korang tu ye!" Kata Haikal masih dengan nada mengejek

"Hm..yelah, oh ya Haikal! Kau datang sini nak bantu kitorang ke? Macam mana dengan mak ayah kau?" Tanya Thorn seraya mengambil jak besar

"Ehehe, aku memang nam tolong korang...semalam akupun dah minta izin mak ayah aku nak bantu korang!" Kata Haikal memberi senyuman khasnya

Thorn & Halilintar membalas senyuman itu, mereka tak sangka...walaupun tak de mak ayah...mungkin seseorang yang kesah pasal mereka bertujuhpun dah cukup!

4\. Biskit

Kelihatan Yaya baru sampai di rumah Elemental Brothers, dan juga...dia membawa sesuatu dalam pelukannya! Solar dengan mata helangnya melihat bahawa itu biskut Yaya! Solar segera pergi ke Gempa yang sedang berada di dapur.

"A-abang Gempa! Yaya bawa biskut dia yang beracun tu juga! Mesti dia nak bagi kita nih!" Kata Solar dengan gelisahnya

"A-apa?! Tak pe! Biar aku suruh Haikal yang uruskan!" Gempa terus menuju ke arah Haikal yang sedang menyusun kerusi

Gempa membisikkan sesuatu pada Haikal, lalu Haikal meangguk dengan segera. Dia terus menuju ke arah Yaya.

"Hai! Apa benda tu ba-Yaya?" Haikal segera menghapuskan perkataan 'baka-Yaya' memang semestinya Haikal frienemy dengan Yaya

"Ni biskut buatan akulah! Aku datang lambatpun sebab bagi biskut ni kat mak ayah kau yang halang aku tadi...kenapa dengan mak ayah kau tu?" Tanya Yaya hairan

"Aa...eerrr...mana ada diorang halang! D-diorang cuma nak kau pergi sini dulu...baru pergi ke rumah aku!" Kata Haikal, itu meingatkan dia bahawa dialah yang berpesan pada ayah & maknya supaya tidak terima biskut beracun Yaya ni!

"Hmm...apapun! Aku nak korang rasa resepi biskut baru aku nih!" Kata Yaya lalu menyumbatkan biskut itu ke dalam mulut Haikal

Reaksi itu membuatkan Haikal terjatuh pengsan sambil matanya berpusing-pusing ala anime, Elemental Brothers terkejut dengan nasib Haikal yang malang tu. Halilintar disuruh Gempa supaya membawa Haikal ke bilik Halilintar...

5\. Pengsan

Dengan situasi tadi...elemental brothers perlu menghantar Haikal dengan segera ke rumahnya, risau jika si mak & ayah mencari-cari.

Semasa menghantar Haikal ke rumahnya...kelihatan mak & ayah Haikal terbaring di atas lantai selepas Thorn membuka pintu rumah Haikal. Semua terkejut!

"Hah?! Kenapa dengan diorng dua ni! Pengsan pulak! Ni mesti angkara Yaya ni!" Kata Blaze sambil mencucuk-cucuk pipi ayah Haikal

"Hoi, jangan main cucuk-cucuk mak ayah oranglah! Dahlah...jom tolong baringkan diorang bertiga ni..." kata Halilintar mula penat dengan mendukung Haikal

6\. Kegembiraan!

Hari ini sungguh meriah! Tak sangka tahun ini lebih berbeza daripada tahun-tahun yang lain! Elemental Brothers sungguh seronok hari ini! Malam ini juga mereka tidur bersama di ruang tamu!

'Mak ayah...kitorang seronok sangat! Harap mak ayah gembira jugak tengok kitorang tidur bersama!' Kata mereka bertujuh pada masa yang sama

-the end- (dengan gajenya!) 


End file.
